Chuu
Chuu is a long-haired Dachshund and she joined PAW Patrol as their Food Safety and Chef pup. She belongs to heartchuu! I am still working on this page :) At first glance, Chuu may seem like a really shy and quiet pup due to the constant stress of being perfect from living in a strict environment (also called Eden) but once after her and her friends escape, she has a bit more personality. Chuu is normally a bubbly, friendly, child-like, talkative pup and she brings smiles to those around her. She gets excited over the smallest things and always wishes for things to turn out positively, a true optimist at heart. Even though she does get sad and even thinks negatively, with just some motivation, she'll turn back into her normal self. Chuu also has a special charm of being cute that she can get anything she wants. The PAW Patrol admits that they have a hard time saying no to her (let's say she wants to play an extra round of Pup Pup Boogie) because she's that charismatic. She also loves eating sweets with Mr. Porter and helping him make food. Because she is the PAW Patrol's Food Safety and Chef, she is overprotective on what they eat or don't eat and would not hesitate to call them out whenever they're eating something they're not supposed to, even though she doesn't like yelling. She's very precise on cooking/baking and when things fall apart or she uses the wrong ingredients, Chuu gets extremely stressed and most likely will get angry. Whenever Chuu has a crush on someone, she looks at them from far apart, thinking about ways to get closer to them. An example of this is when she was always watching over Yves, unsure of what to say. Chuu's doesn't like naming her sexuality but it is most likely she is bisexual because of her crush on Yves and a border collie named Nico. *Since this is just the basics and if you want your OC to have a relationship with mine, feel free to let me know and I'll make a relationship with them! :D*'' ' '''The yyxy Pups (Yves, Go Won, Olivia Hye): Ever since they left "Eden" together, they've been really close and found comfort and shelter after being adopted by the Paw Patrol (Chuu, Yves, Olivia) and Katie (Go Won). Even though Olivia was extremely upset at Yves, Chuu, and Go Won for leaving without her earlier and letting her stay stuck in Eden, they eventually made up and became friends again. Chuu had a puppy crush on Yves ever since they were little pups but it eventually faded after she fell in love with Nico. Nico: '' They met at the back of Mr. Porter's restaurant after Chuu "saved" his life by warning him not to eat grapes, a toxic food for dogs. Nico has called Chuu his lifesaver but never seemed to see her ever again after that incident. They eventually met when Ryder and Katie had a date because Nico was one of the restaurant dogs. Eventually, they fell in love with each other after seeing each other often and Chuu eventually forgot all of her feelings for Yves. ''Paw Patrol Male Dogs: Chuu has great relationships with her fellow male dogs, seeing them as their brothers who took her in and took care of her. Even though Rubble has a crush on her, she dismisses his feelings and still treats/loves him like her brother. She sees Chase as an older brother she looks up to and always loves to play with Marshall because their personalities match each other. For some reason, Chuu finds Rocky's fear of water hilarious and would always tease him by splashing water on him. Zuma and Chuu are very competitive with each other with swimming races and what-not but they still love each other very well. Chuu doesn't really know Tracker that well but she wants to hang out with him sometime. Paw Patrol Female Dogs: Aside from the yyxy girls, Chuu loves her girlfriends Skye and Everest very much and there are times where she's more closer to them because of her girly nature. Chuu and Skye are practically like sisters and they love playing Pup-Pup-Boogie together and going on very fun events together. Chuu and Everest also work together very well because of their fun personality but she sometimes gets a bit grossed out of Everest's liver-flavored diet. Ryder: Chuu cannot thank Ryder enough for letting the yyxy pups join Paw Patrol. She would always love playing with him and she feels very grateful that Ryder cares enough for her, despite having so much pups to deal with. Even whenever she doesn't have missions, Ryder will always try to make her feel included and she will always do the best she can, no matters what. Even though she fears that he will kick all of them out, it would never be the case because of the immense love they have for each other. Katie: Chuu and Katie click together like two puzzle pieces because of their love for girly things. Whenever she has some free time on her hands, she would always go to Katie's pet parlor to get groomed or dressed up or to see Go Won. Chuu also feels like she could tell Katie about more personal stuff since Katie would always listen to whatever Chuu has to say and would not judge her no matter what. Katie also loves dressing Chuu and the others into dog shows where they win many awards. Mr. Porter: Since Chuu is the Chef/Food pup, she often goes to Mr. Porter's restaurant to have inspiration for new recipes she wants to try and Mr. Porter adores Chuu so much that he even lets her get free food every once in a while. Chuu is also the head chef pup at Mr. Porter's restaurants and often accompanies him into taste-testing new food that he makes. Mr. Porter is also the first person to introduce Chuu to Nico and ever since they started to have feelings for each other, she would come to his restaurant very frequently. Chuu was born in a family that basically never existed. As soon as her mom gave birth to her, she was abandonedCategory:Females Category:Protagonists Category:Fanon Characters Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Pups Category:Dogs Category:Puppies Category:Fanon Category:Paw Patrol Member Category:Friendly Pups Category:Sweet Characters Category:Dachshund